Bubble Boy
by What Fate Brings
Summary: He's the outcast. He's the mute freak. He is impossible. He is nothing. He is Bubble Boy. He lives in his own little bubble. And he won't let anyone in. Well, that's what he said.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Do you believe that someone can change your entire life in an instant? Well, I don't. I know my life will never change, and do you know why? I'm the mute freak. The outcast. Any name you can up with, I have already heard it. I have outcasted myself. I had friends one day, and the next day I told them to leave me alone. Anyone who talks to me, I glare at them, which is my way of telling them to leave. Maybe you don't understand stand of why I, Austin Monica Moon will outcast himself if he had it all. He was popular. I had many friends. Well, it all started when I was eight...

_I walked past my parents' room. I saw my dad packing all of his stuff into a suitcase. _

_"Dad?", I said. My dad looked up. "Austin.", he said nervously. _

_"Where are you going?", I asked as I walked towards him. _

_He looked down at his suitcase. "Uh..just a business trip.", he said as he picked it up. _

_He walked past me. "Again?", I said as I followed him down the hall. He nods._

_"Dad, where are you really going?" He stopped walking and turned around. He put his suitcase down and kneel down in front of me. He put on hand on each of my shoulders. _

_"Austin, you know no matter what, I will always love you. I will come back." He stands up and grabs his suitcase. He turns around and walks down the stairs._

I should of known that he wouldn't come back. But come on, I was eight, I didn't know any better. My dad leaving made me outcast myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone because I knew they probably are going to lie to me like my dad did.

My mom was broken without my dad. She learned that she needed to take care of me. She still believes that my dad will come back. But he won't. And do you know why? Because he doesn't care. No one does and no one will ever.

Yeah, I know. I outcasted myself from the world because of my dad. But if you had the same situation you will do it to.

My mom stopped caring if I left or not. Ate or not. Talk or not. She gave up on me. She saw that I am impossible. She eventually became overprotective. She would yell at me if I would ever to leave the house. I won't though.

Still think that I could change? Well stop, because I am impossible. And that's the truth. And yes I heard it before. 'Nothing is impossible.' Well I can think of something impossible. Nothing. And I am a nothing, so I am impossible.

My mom sometimes says I live inside my own little bubble. Which is true. And I guess all the people my age think so too. They always come and blow bubbles at my front yard, and yell, 'Bubble Boy'. This happens about every day. But do I care? No. Not at all.

So what if I am 'Bubble Boy'. I will always be 'Bubble Boy'. And nothing can change that. Nothing.

Because happiness is just in movies and t.v. not in real life. No one in life can be truly happy. And that's my opinion. Not yours, not your dog's. My opinion. But I believe my opinion is true. And I know.

Yes, my life isn't exactly of you expected. You expect my story to be a happy fairytale story. But guess what? It isn't. And it never will be. Not today, nor tomorrow. Because I am impossible. And I will always be impossible no matter what anyone does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Austin!", my mom yells, knocking on the door.

You see today is my 15th birthday. My mom always thinks I should celebrate my birthday at least once, without friends of course.

"Austin!", my mom yells again. I groan and walk towards the door. I open it.

"Finally.", she says as she walks in. "Find clothes." Great. "New neighbors.", she said as she looks around my room. "I invited them for dinner." I sigh.

"Austin speak, it's just me." I shake my head. "I encourage you to speak, and you don't. Oh, but don't ever leave the house." I slowly nod. She claps her hands. "Now hurry up change."

I point to the alarm clock, which read, twelve o'clock. "Twelve? The moving truck can be here any minute. I have to help them." She quickly runs out and sigh.

I don't really speak to my mom, nor anybody. I walk out my room and walk into my mom's room.

My mom's room had a window that allowed a person to watch the front yard, while my window has the view of another window for a room, next door. Her window is more useful. I look at the window and see my mom helping a woman bring boxes inside. I see the moving truck, parked in their driveway with a mini-van parked behind it. I see a girl around my age walk out. She is short, pale, a brunette, and has big brown eyes. Great, another person my age to make fun of me.

I turn around and head back into my room. I sit down by the window and grab my guitar. I can play, but I can't sing. No, I hate to sing. Just not my thing. I begin to play a random tune that I came up with.

I don't really know, how long I have been playing my guitar. Maybe minutes? Hours? Who knows? I hear yelling coming from my front yard. I quickly but my guitar aside and stand up. I walk out my room and towards my mom's room. I look out the window. "Bubble Boy!", yells my former friend, Dallas.

"Bubble Boy, don't let anyone pop your bubble!", Cassidy, my other former friend yells, blowing bubbles running around.

All their friends are chanting 'Bubble Boy' repeatedly. I see the new girl walk out of her house with a bottle of bubbles in her hand. I sigh. They are all the same. I turn around and begin to walk away. The chanting suddenly stops. That's odd. It is usually goes on for forty minutes. I shrug it off. This is just a one time thing. I walk inside my room and slam my door shut.

"Austin! Open up!", my mom yells.

The new girl is coming. I know. Or maybe she is already here. But I am prepared. I won't let her bother me. She too believes I am 'Bubble Boy'. That adds another person to my list. "Austin, the neighbors are here!"

I am surprised that my mom hasn't asked anything about my birthday. Oh well. It isn't important anyway. "Austin!" I stand up. I walk towards the door, and open it. "What are you wearing?", she says as she looks at me from head to toe.

I look at myself. I look presentable. She grabs my arm. "Never mind that, let's go. The neighbors are here. Oh, and one of them is your age." Yeah, I know.

My mom drags me down the stairs and into the dining room. There sits the girl and a woman that look like the older version of her. My mom lets go of my arm.

"This is my son, Austin. Austin, this is Penny Dawson and her daughter." The girl gives a small wave. I just look at my feet. My mom claps her hands. "Well, I am going to get the food. Austin, take a seat."

I slowly nod and walk towards a seat that's far away from the Dawson's. I sit down. I fiddle with my fingers. "So, Austin, do you have any hobbies?", Penny says. "Mom.", the girl whispers. "What? Just trying to make a conversation." Well, don't. I don't want to talk.

"Okay, here's the food.", my mom says as she walks in. She places a plate full of food in front of all of us.

"Well, today is a special day. Not only because we have new neighbors. But because it's my son's birthday."

I look at my food. I could feel all the stares. I quickly stand up and walk out of the dining room. I hate the attention. I always have. I run up the stairs and into my room. I sit on my bed, and fiddle with my fingers. I hear a knock on the door. I slowly look up. I expected to see my mom, but instead I see the girl.

"Umm...hello, Austin, is it?" I glare at her. She walks towards me. "I'm Ally. Ally Dawson.", she says as she holds out her hand. I look at her hand, and back at her. Doesn't she get the message? She puts her hand to her side.

"Your mom told me about you." I glare at her. "I understand." Yeah, sure you do. "I can be your friend." No, you don't. She sighs.

"Can't you just speak to me?" I stand up and walk past her. She grabs my arm and stops me.

"You can talk to me. It's just me." I roll my eyes. "Please?", she says. I look at my feet.

"Hello.", I mumble. She lets go of my arm. "Hello, Austin..." I look at her. "Moon. Austin Moon." Her eyes widen. "I got you to speak."

I shake my head. "This is a one time thing." She smiles. "My plan is working! Now to phase 2. Get him to talk to the outside world." Okay, this girl is different. I only said like four words.

"We will be great friends, Mr. Moon." No, no we won't. "What not speaking to me?", she says. I try to walk past her, but she blocks me. "No, if you are going to be normal, you have to at least talk to me." My blood starts to boil. "Normal? So you think I am abnormal. Great, another name. I am mute freak. Outcast. Bubble Boy. And now this." She gulps. "No, I didn't mean it like that." I clinch my fist. "But, you said it." She smiles. "Great. You are talking to me. Next up the world." Okay, this girl is beyond weird.

"I am mad at you, and you don't care. Another person who doesn't care." Her face softens. The next thing she says really surprises me. "You are broken, aren't you?" I frown. How does she know? She smiles. "I know freaky, isn't it?" How can she light up the world with one statement?

"That's one of my special abilities. Besides, singing and songwriting. Oh, and don't forget dancing." She starts to dance this weird dance move that makes her look like a monkey climbing a rope. I raise my eyebrows. She stops dancing, and looks at me. "Yeah, I knew you would do that." I shake my head and walk past her. She grabs my arm, again. "Can we at least be friends?" I shake my head. "Why do you try so hard to be friend?" She smiles. Okay, she smiles a lot. "Because you're different." I slowly nod. "So are you." She sighs. "Let's start over. I'm Ally Dawson. Little Miss Sunshine." She lets go of my arm and holds out her hand. I put her hand down. "I am Austin Moon. Bubble Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Happy twentieth birthday, Austin!", my mom and Penny yell. Ally stood in the corner of the room looking worried. I look around and see the decorations of the room. Music themed.

It's has been five years since Ally has moved here, and became my neighbor. She is also my best friend. My only friend. She still hasn't succeeded with Phase 2 of NMBB, or No More Bubble Boy, as she likes to call it. Ally hasn't really changed since we were fifteen. Throughout these five years, I have grown feelings for Ally, but Ally is oblivious. She just thinks of us as friends. I am okay with that I guess. As long as we are together, I am happy.

My mom drags me to chair and makes me sit.

"Okay, Austin. You are the birthday boy, what do you want to do first?" I look at my mom and raise my eyebrows. Is she really being serious? I am turning twenty not two. "What? This is the first time you wanted to celebrate your birthday."

I shake my head. "Actually, this is a surprise party. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

Penny takes a deep breathe. "But you showed up."

I look at Penny and put on a serious face. "I live here." She sighs.

"You...Ally wanted it to be a surprise party!" I look at Ally and she is fiddling with her fingers. What is up with her? I mean, since I got here she hasn't talked to me. My mom places two envelopes my hands. I look at it. "Money.", I mumble.

Every year I get money. By now, I probably have two thousand dollars.

"Austin, you didn't open Ally's present.", Penny says nervously. Okay, what is going on? "Let me guess, money?" My mom shakes her head. "Not this time. Ally?"

Ally sighs and stands up straight. "Umm...Austin, can we go talk in the backyard?" I slowly nod. I stand up and follow her to the back door. She opens the door and walks out. The cool breeze blows on my face. Ally sits on the stairs of the porch. I sit next to her. She grabs something from under the stairs. It is a decent sized box. She hands it to me. I open the box, revealing a brand new touchscreen phone. I look at Ally and raise my eyebrows.

"A phone? Hello, Bubble Boy, remember?" She laughs.

"You will need it. I mean, what twenty year old doesn't have a phone." I shake my head. "I don't have a phone."

She smiles. "You do now. Plus you'll need it."

I close the box. "For what? The only people I am going to call are you, my mom, and your mom." She sighs. "I am going to miss this."

I put the box right next to me. "What do you mean?" She looks at me.

"Austin, we have been friends for a long time, and I am just afraid to tell you this. You probably would be angry." Okay, this is scaring me. Me, angry? Never. "It's okay, Ally. Say it." She sighs, and looks at the tree in the middle of the backyard.

"Remember the treehouse.", she says as she looks at the small treehouse.

"Yes, how can I forget it? You pushed me and I fell out of it. I almost broke my arm.", I say. She laughs. "Oh, and don't forget the tire swing." I groan.

"Don't remind me." She shakes her head. "But the branch broke and you fell." I nod.

She sighs. "We have so many memories here." I nod. "But all good things must come to an end.", she mumbles.

"Austin?", she says as she looks at me. "Yes, Ally?" Her eyes are filled with so much emotion. I have never seen her like this. "I have a boyfriend." Okay, what? I mean, okay I know I have feelings for her, and wish that she loved me, but I would never be angry at Ally because of this.

"Ally, I am happy for you, how can I be angry?" She puts her hand on my cheek. A tear slips out of her eye. "I am getting married." What? Married? She's twenty. Is that even legal? It probably is. But still I am not angry at Ally.

"You don't seem happy. Ally, I am so happy for you. This is amazing." She hugs me, and starts crying. I hug her.

"I'm moving to California.", she says while sobbing.

I freeze. California. That's all the way in the other side of the country. I can deal with her getting married, but not moving. I am nothing without her. I slowly pull away from the hug. "Moving? You can't.", I say as I shake my head.

Ally wipes away her tears with her hand. "I am so sorry, Austin. I am leaving tomorrow. I should of told you earlier, but I was afraid." I shake my head and stand up, picking up the box.

"Ally, I am happy for you. But, I'm sorry, you just can't.", I run off inside. I run up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door shut. I sit on my bed, and place the box on my lap.

My best friend is leaving tomorrow. The one who made me feel like I mean something. The one who didn't make me feel like an outcast. The one I love is leaving, and I am letting her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Today is the day.

The big day.

The day Ally's leaving.

She's going. She's never coming back. Ever. She is going to get married. Have kids. Be happy. She will forget me. She will. But, she has to go. She wants to go.

The doorbell rings. That's Ally. Here to say goodbye. But I can't say goodbye to her. I can't face her.

I look out my mom's window. Wait for Ally to come out of my house and go inside her mom's car and be gone. I see Penny waiting in the car for her daughter to get inside. She looks quite nervous. She should be. Her daughter's getting married. And moving. To California. Ally finally walks out. She walks toward the car. She looks back at my house. She sighs. She gets inside the car. The car drives off.

I sigh and walks towards my room. I close the door behind me and lean against it. I close my eyes. Ally is gone. That is reality. She is gone. I open my eyes. I look around my room. On my desk, my guitar and a bottles of bubbles that Ally gave is on it. On the walls, there are pictures of me and Ally. Pictures. That's all I have left of Ally. And memories, of course. And finally, on my bed, a cellphone.

I walk towards the cellphone and pick it up. I haven't actually used it. Why would I use it? I turn it on. A picture of me and Ally appears on the screen.

We were both going to surprise my mom with a cake for her birthday. Ally went to go buy all the ingredients, while I stayed home and put up all the decorations. While Ally and I were making the cake, my mom came home early. She saw us making a cake and took a picture.

I unlock the phone. Everything on the phone is already set up. Contacts. By contacts, I mean, Ally, my mom, and Penny. But, I'm never even going to use the phone. I put the phone back on my bed.

I put my hands in my jean pockets and walk towards the window. I see the empty room. The once colorful room, is now just plain white. The room that was filled with music inspired furniture was now empty and hallow.

Now, would you look at that? Five minutes. Ally is gone for five minutes and I already miss her. Wow. I am Bubble Boy. She is one of the only people in my life. And now that she's gone, I feel empty. Alone. I am so pathetic. Depending on Ally. Wow. Just wow. Ally would of left sooner or later.

I just wish Ally would of told me earlier, but she didn't. She left. I didn't even say goodbye. She probably is on the plane right now, thinking of what California would look like. Of how different it is from Florida. She will have a lot on her mind, except me.

I am the forgotten. The one, people forget about. Even my dad forgot about me.

Mute Freak. Outcast. Nothing. Impossible. Abnormal. Forgotten. Bubble Boy. So much names for just one person. Bubble Boy doesn't really affect me anymore. Ally taught me that I could use 'Bubble Boy' in a positive way. And that's what I do.

Ally taught me to not care what the others say. To chase your dreams. To have opinions. She made feel normal. That's the first. My mom was overprotective. And still is. One of the reasons that I don't leave the house. Also because I am Bubble Boy. Socializing? No. Penny. Well, she treats me like I am her son. Not as overprotective as my mom, though.

I sigh. Maybe letting Ally go wasn't my best idea. Maybe not saying goodbye wasn't either. But, she's gone. It's not like I can go to California, right? That would be crazy. Very crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Day three of Ally leaving.

Let me give you an update.

I haven't left room. I haven't ate. Well, I ate but not as much as a regular person would. I stare out my window everyday.

My mom is starting to worry. She knocks on my door everyday, begging me to come out.

Why wouldn't Ally told that she had a boyfriend? Why would she hide this from me? How long did she have this 'boyfriend'?

Everyone is leaving me. My dad. Ally. Who else?

What I don't understand is that why Penny is here. In Miami. Not California. Her daughter is getting married and she is here.

Why am I so worried about Ally? I just miss her. That's all. But why did she have to go? I need to see her again. But, how? She isn't coming back.

Maybe I can visit her. Wait, what am I thinking? Visiting? I never left my house, how am I going to leave Miami? But, Ally is gone. I need to see her, no matter what it takes. I am broken now. I am not the same person I was when Ally is here. I am more of an outcast than before. At least, I used to talk to my mom. But now I can't even see her. But am I really going to California to see a person who probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? Who probably hates me for not saying goodbye? For not wanting her to go?

But on the other hand, maybe she misses me. Maybe she wants to see me. No. That's a lie. She doesn't miss me. Or want to see me. But I have to see her.

No one knows what I feel right now. I feel alone. I feel empty. I feel hopeless. I feel pathetic. I feel the same way I felt when I was fifteen. When people used to blow bubbles in my front yard. But not just any people. People I thought were my best friends.

I met Cassidy and Dallas in Kindergarten. We instantly became best friends. For a couple of five year olds, we were popular. Kids worshiped us. They all wanted to be friends with us. But, we didn't want popularity. Well, that's what I thought. Third grade came around. Everything changed. My dad left. I outcasted myself. Cassidy and Dallas used to worry. But I told them to leave me alone. They eventually became less popular for being the Mute Freak's friends. Cassidy and Dallas needed popularity. And they would do anything for it. Even if we were in third grade. One day, I was walking home alone. Cassidy and Dallas walked towards me with a group of kids behind them. They were both carrying a bottle of bubbles. Dallas pushed me to the ground. Cassidy started to blow bubbles. Everyone was chanting 'Bubble Boy'. Dallas opened his bottle of bubbles. But, instead of blowing bubbles, he poured it all over my face. He kicked my stomach. I started to cry. But not from the pain in my stomach nor my eyes, but from the pain that my friends abandoned me. Cassidy grabbed the collar of my shirt. She whispered in my ear. "Go to your bubble, Bubble Boy.", those were her exact words. I remember running home, crying. I didn't go to school the next day nor the next day.

I never told Ally about Cassidy and Dallas, because they aren't important to me. Ally is. She cared. She worried. Not Cassidy. Not Dallas. But Ally.

I need to see Ally. She made my world upside down. She made me forget about Cassidy and Dallas. My dad. Bubble Boy. All those memories disappeared when she was with me. Ally is the most important person in my life.

We were Team Austin and Ally. With Ally, I felt like a five year old again. Without a care in the world. But the truth is the world isn't perfect. It is just a place to live on. Because it doesn't matter where I live. It matters who I am with.

I need to visit Ally. No matter what it takes. But how? My mom would freak out. She wouldn't even let me out in backyard, before. But, I am twenty. A twenty year old who happens to be an outcast. Who has never left his house. But I will need to see Ally. I won't let my mom find out. But I can't take a plane. I can't drive. So what now? Maybe a bus. I do have money from my birthdays. So I guess I am going to California. But when? Tonight at Midnight. I want to see Ally before she gets married. Maybe she is already married. I just hope she isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I close the suitcase and sit down. I sigh and look at the clock. _11:11_. "Close your eyes and make a wish.", Ally told me. My only wish is to see Ally.

I look around my room. I spot my guitar and a bottle of bubbles. I stand up and grab the bottle of bubbles. I pick up my guitar.

Should I bring my guitar? Why not?

I pick up my guitar. I open my suitcase and throw the bottle of bubbles inside. I close the suitcase and pick it up. I sigh.

This is it. I am about to go to California to see Ally.

From the corner of my eye, I see my phone. I put my guitar to the side. I walk towards my phone.

Should I take it? I mean, I might need it. But for what? You know what? I'll just take it.

I grab my phone and shove it in my pocket. I walk towards my guitar and pick it up. I look around my room. I sigh. I open my door, and walk into the hallway. I slowly walk down the hallway and down the stairs. I walk towards the front door, and open the door. The cool summer breeze hits my face. I walk out, and slowly close the door behind me. I look around. I haven't really seen what Miami looked like in twelve years. Little has changed. I walk towards the sidewalk.

I remember walking this ground. But instead of being Bubble Boy, I was Moon Boy. The boy who had the biggest imagination. Who would have a smile on his face. But he left a long time ago. Now, here's Bubble Boy walking the same ground as Moon Boy did, but the difference is, Bubble Boy has a purpose to walk these grounds. Moon Boy? Daily routine.

I sigh and look around. If I remember from when I was little, the bus stop is around the corner. That wouldn't change, right?

I walk around the corner and see a bus stop. I tap my foot.

I'm about to leave Miami. About to go to California. Maybe I should of told my mom. But I know she wouldn't understand. Confused? Let me explain.

_"Bye Penny! Bye Ally!", my mom says as she closes the door. She walks towards the kitchen as I follow her. "So, what do you think of our new neighbors?" I simply shrug. My mom sighs. "I thought they were great people.", she says. "Me too.", I mumble. She stops walking and turns around to face me. "Did you just speak?" I shrug, again. Her eyes widen. "Did you speak to that girl?", she says annoyed. I shrug once again. "Don't talk to that girl, Austin." I raise my eyebrows. What's wrong with Ally Dawson? "Why?", I say. "She is not good enough for you." What is she talking about? "She is going to leave you just like Cassidy and Dallas. She is the same as everyone else, Austin." She never brought up Cassidy and Dallas. Ever. "She is a bad influence, Austin. You'll get hurt. And when you do, I don't want to hear it." Okay. What is going on with my mom?_

My mom never did approve of Ally. As hard as that to believe. I actually don't even know why my mom disapprove of Ally being my friend. Ally would never hurt me. Right?

"Boy! Are you getting on this bus, or not?!", a deep voice roars. I blink. I guess I zoned out. I quickly get on the bus. "Card?", the bus driver asks. I frown. I don't have a card. The bus driver sighs. "Ticket?" I just blink. "Uhh..." I only have money. Not a card. Or ticket. "You're wasting my time. Unless you have a ticket, you can ride." I shake my head. I haven't even started this trip, and it's already crashing down. "I have an extra ticket.", a small voice says. I look around. I see a girl, around my age, stand up holding up a ticket. She has long brown hair and is about my height. "I guess that will do. You got lucky, young man."

I quickly nod, and walk down the aisle towards the girl. The bus was packed with people. Most of them were sleeping, though. The girl puts her stuff aside, so I could sit. I put my suitcase under my seat. I am just left with my guitar. "You can just put that in between the seats.", the girl says. She sits down. I put my guitar between her seat and my seat. I sit down. The bus doors close and the bus begins to drive. Here I am, about to leave Miami.

"I am Brooke. Last name? Not important. So, Austin, what are you doing here?", the girl, Brooke, says. I look at her, and frown. How does she know my name?

"It's on your guitar. Right there. It says, 'Austin Moon'. Moon. What a unique last name. That's a compliment, by the way."

I quickly look away. "So, what are you doing here?" I look at her, once again. "Just trying to make a conversation. I mean, we are going to be next to each other for the next four days. We might as well get to know each other. You are going to California, right?" I simply nod. "So, what are you doing here? People like us don't leave a town on midnight just for any reason." What does she mean people like us?

"I'll start. I am running away. Not really. Just taking a break from the troubles. Going to go stay with my older sister in California. You?" I am not in the mood for conversation. No. I am never in the mood for conversation.

"Oh, I see. Not a talker. Let me guess. Outcast. I can tell by the way you look at people when they talk to you. It's okay. I won't judge. But you can talk to me. You know, it wouldn't hurt." Maybe I should talk to her. No. I am Bubble Boy. I don't let anyone in. I should at least make a conversation. She does seem like a nice person. No harm, right?

"Visiting.", I simply say and look away. She sighs.

I pull out my phone from my pocket. I turn it on. I look at the time. Midnight.

"Who's that?", Brooke says.

I quickly turn off my phone, and put it in my pocket.

"It's about her, isn't it? You're going to California just to see her. Oh, how romantic. You must really love her." I do. But the only thing is she doesn't love me.

"She's getting married.", I mumble. "What? No. But. Wait. Doesn't she want to go to college first, and then marriage? I mean, I think she should be marrying you, but..." I ignore her last comment.

Ally always told me she wanted to get married until after college. She was looking for colleges. I wonder what changed her mind.

"Are you stopping the wedding?", she asks. Am I stopping the wedding? No. Of course not. Just visiting. That's my plan. Visiting. I shake my head.

"Well, you should...", she mumbles. I just sigh.

Ally is my best friend. She wants to get married. Never, in a gazillion years will I stop a wedding that she wants. Even if I don't want that wedding to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I look out the window as the raindrops hit it. I am still in Florida. Just not Miami. By tomorrow, I'll be in Alabama.

I look at Brooke. She sleeping. She looks so peaceful. But her story.

'_I am running away...just taking a break from the troubles._' Running away. In the outside, she is happy and dynamic. But in the inside, she is hurt and needs to escape.

The Broken.

Everyone has their own title. Mine happens to be Bubble Boy. Brooke's happens to be The Broken. We all have one. Ally's? Little Miss Sunshine.

I can read people like a magazine. I know what they are going through. I know how they feel.

"Umm...Austin? Why are you staring at me?", Brooke says as she sits up. I blink. "I just zoned out." She slowly nods. "Okay. Where are we?" She looks around. "On a bus.", I mumble. She looks at me and hits my shoulder. "I know we are on a bus. I meant what state?"

I rub my arm. "Still in Florida. And ow!", I say. She smiles. "Talking now, are we?"

Wait, talking? Great. Talking. I am Bubble Boy. I don't do talking.

"Bubble Boy?" I frown. "You're thinking out loud. Now, what is this 'Bubble Boy' you speak of?" I just look away. Just because she might understand doesn't mean I can talk to her.

"Outcast. Bubble Boy. Oh! People called you Bubble Boy and you got stuck with it. Now, you call yourself Bubble Boy." I look at her and raise my eyebrows. "I am a really good guesser.", she says with most goofiest smile. I chuckle and look away.

"So, we're friends?" I shake my head. "Figures. I have no friends.", she mumbles. I look at her. She just look at me with eyes of, I don't even know. "You don't have friends?", I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nope. Nada. Zero. No one wanted to be friends with me, I guess. But I did have friends at some point. Not anymore, though." Not anymore? What is that suppose to mean?

"Friends.", I say. Her eyes brighten up. "Really?" I nod.

Yes. I know. Why would I become friends with someone who only said six sentences with me? Well, something told me that I could trust her. That she needs a friend. Right now.

"Austin. Austin. Austin!", Brooke says. "Shhh...", a voice says behind us. "Uhh...sorry.", I mumble. "You zoned out, again. What are you thinking of?" I shake my head and look away. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Great. Now, I feel bad. Oh, well. I yawn. I slowly start closing my eyes.

"Austin, wake up. Austin. Wake up!", Brooke says. I open my eyes and look around. The bus is empty. The sun is out and the bus isn't moving. "Where is everyone?", I say.

"Well, most of them left. But some of them are just buying food or just enjoy the break from the bus. I mean it's the best time. The next time we get a break this long is when the bus stops to refuel at eight.", Brooke says. I nod. "So, why didn't you go outside?", I ask. "Well, I would. It's just that if I left, you would be here wondering where is everyone. And also because you were blocking my way.", she says.

"Sorry.", I mumble. "There is no need to apologize. This whole bus ride here you've been apologizing." I sigh. "Well, we should brush our teeth. You can go first if you want. Bathroom is just all the way in the back." I nod and stand up. I pull out my suitcase from under my seat and open it. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, and close my suitcase. I push it back under my seat and stand up. I walk all the way to the back of the bus and see a small door. I open the door and walk inside. The bathroom is pretty big for a bathroom that is on a bus. I close the door and lock it. I walk toward the sink and look at the mirror. I look like I haven't slept in weeks. Did I really miss Ally that much? I'm lucky that I was able to sleep at least four hours. I quickly turn on the sink and throw water at my face.

Soon, I will be able to see Ally. To talk to her. To see her smile. Before, she leaves my life completely. Call me whatever the names you want to call me. I love Ally. I do. But she doesn't love me the same way. I'll put my feelings aside and hide them. They aren't important, anyway.

Brooke's words replay in my head. '_Are you going to stop the wedding?_' I wouldn't. I couldn't. But I have to admit that some part of me wants to stop that wedding. Still. I'm not going to. Just visiting. I'm in Alabama. Alabama. Wow. I don't feel like I even left Miami. Huh? Weird.

"Austin!", Brooke yells as she knocks on the door. I jump. Was I really in the bathroom that long?

I quickly put toothpaste on my toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly open the door. I hear a thud. "Ow!", I hear Brooke say. I close the door and see Brooke rubbing her forehead. "So-" Brooke interrupts me. "No apologizing. Besides, I dealt with worst." She turns around and walks towards our seats. Worst? What does she mean worst?

"Austin, I have breakfast!", Brooke says as she holds up two styrofoam plates of pancakes. Wait, she went without me? Was I really that long in the bathroom?

"Shouldn't you brush your teeth?", I say as I walk towards her and grab a plate.

"Already did. I used the bathroom at the gas station. I don't recommend it, by the way.", she says as she hands me a bottle of orange juice. She sits down at her seat with a bottle of orange juice and a plate of pancakes in her hand. I sit down. I look at the pancakes. I never really tried pancakes. Well, I did, but that was a long time ago. "What? Never tried pancakes before?", she joked. I look at her and sheepishly smile. She puts her fork down. Her smile slowly dissolves. "You've never tried pancakes?! Pancakes are amazing! Try them.", she exclaims. I look at my pancakes and slowly pick up the fork. I stab the pancake with the fork and lift it up. I slowly take a bite. My eyes widen. This is the best food ever. I grab the pancakes with my hands and quickly stuff it in my mouth. After I swallowed it all up, I look at Brooke. Her eyes were wide open.

"You forgot the syrup. It's better with syrup.", she says, still in complete shock.

People start coming into the bus. I notice that most of them are not even close to my age. They were all like in their thirties and above. Not a single teenager or a person in there twenties.

"You see. No else like us.", Brooke says. I look at her. That's what she meant.

The bus starts and everyone is in their seat. "By tomorrow, we won't be in Alabama, we would probably be in, who knows where!", Brooke says as she picks up her fork. My phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and look at it. My mom is calling. Great. I put it on vibrate and decline. "Who was that?", Brooke says.

"My mom.", I mumble. "Oh, I see. You live with your parents. Same here. You didn't tell them you were leaving, did you?" No. Not parents, but parent. "No. I didn't tell my mom.", I say as I look at Brooke. She already finished eating. She looks at me. "Oh. He left, didn't he? But hey, if it makes you feel better, I didn't tell my parents. They have been calling me since midnight." I shake my head. "Not really."

She shrugs. "Well, it was worth a try." I shake my head. "She doesn't know.", I mumble. Ally doesn't know about my dad. She never asked. And even if she did, I wouldn't tell her. But how come it's easier to talk to Brooke than to Ally? I guess it's just that she kind of already feels pain. Ally? Her life is almost perfect. The only thing not perfect about it is that her parents are divorced. My parents didn't even get divorced.

"Who?", Brooke asks. I look at her. "It's not my mom. So, who do you think?" She slowly nods. "You didn't tell her about your dad. How is she like anyway?"

I smile. I could talk about Ally all day if I wanted to. "Well, first off, she's weird, in a cute way. And dorky, in a adorable way. And-" Brooke cuts me off. "Adorkable." I sigh. "Adorkable. Wait, so weird and cute combined is..." She laughs. "Just continue, Austin!" I nod. "She loves pickles, which I don't understand why. She constantly wants me to have friends, but she's my only friend. She wants me to get out of my shell, and see the world. She always makes me smile."

Brooke smiles. "She sounds wonderful. She also sounds like my best friend. I haven't seen her since I was fourteen, I think. We still keep in touch, though. Also, adorkable? She used to say that all the time to describe herself. We used to be a pact, you know. Her, me, and three others. We all separated when we were fourteen. I used to live in Nevada. Then, right after she left, they left. And I left to live in Miami. I haven't seen them since. I only keep in touch with her, though." I nod.

"Well, that girl of yours succeeded.", Brooke says. "Huh?", I ask as I raise my eyebrows. "She wanted you to talking and have friends. Well, you're talking to me and I am your friend." I shake my head. "That doesn't count." She slowly nods. "Whatever, you say."

Brooke knows how to hide her feelings. She might be sad, but she doesn't show it. But not me and Ally. Well, mostly Ally. If she's sad, she cries. Happy, smiles. Me? If I am sad, in my room. Happy, well, I am never happy. Well, sure, I laugh, smile, and joke around, but that's not true happiness. No. Happiness isn't true. Neither is a love nor hate. Yes, I love Ally, but she doesn't. I don't even know what love really is.

Brooke smiles. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" I nod. "I still think you should stop the wedding. What's her name?", she says. "Her name is-" And then I jolt forward and slam my head to the back of the seat in front of me. Everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Austin.", I hear Brooke say. I slowly open my eyes. I look around. I am outside laying on the pavement. People are walking around with their phone in their hand. I don't see any sign of the bus.

"Okay, you're awake.", Brooke says. I sit up. My forehead starts aching. "What happened?", I say as I rub my forehead. Brooke is sitting next to me on the pavement. She hands me an ice pack.

"Well, another bus crashed into the back of our bus. No one was hurt, except for you. You slammed into the back of the seat in front of you. You were unconscious for about thirty minutes. It was just a minor injury. We need another bus, so it's going to take longer to make it to California.", Brooke says.

"Great.", I say sarcastically. "The bus is going to arrive soon. Maybe an hour." I nod and stand up. I look around. My stuff is right next to me. Brooke sighs. "So, you're into music?" I nod. "I am horrible at singing and playing instruments. But, I can draw." I look at her. "You can?" She nods. "Yep! Do you want to see one of my drawings?" I shrug. She quickly grabs her bag from her side. She takes out a sketchbook. She hands it to me. "You can look through it." I open it. Her drawings are amazing. They are so realistic. I look through the whole book, but one caught my eye. "Who is this?" The drawing was of Brooke and three other people. One boy, two girls. They were all about fourteen. One of the girls looked a lot like Ally. I might just be imagining. "Who?", Brooke asks. I point to the girl.

"Oh, her. She's the best friend I told you about." I raise my eyebrows and look at Brooke. "What's her name?", I ask. "Ally-" I interrupt her. "Dawson. Ally Dawson." Brooke nods. It's Ally, but how? Wait, she came to Miami, fifteen. Left Brooke, fourteen. Brooke smiles. "How did you- It's her. Your girl is Ally. You know Ally. Ally's getting married! She didn't invite me.", she exclaims. "Brooke, calm down." She raises her eyebrows. "How can I? My best friend didn't invite me. She didn't even tell me. And you. You're her best friend. This is fate." I chuckle. "Fate?" She nods. "Fate." I raise my eyebrows. "How are you friends with Ally? How come Ally never told me about her old life?" Brooke shrugs. "We are friends. And that is a question to ask Ally." She sighs. "This trip got a lot more interesting than I thought." I nod. "Tell me about it." I sigh. "What now?" She shrugs again. "Just wait, I guess."

"The bus is here.", Brooke says. I sigh. "Let's go.", I say as I stand up. I pick up my guitar and my suitcase. I walk towards the bus. I hear glass break. I quickly turn around. I see books all over the floor and Brooke on her knees, picking up the pieces of glass. I put my stuff down and walk towards her. I see that she dropped a small porcelain castle.

"No...", Brooke says as she looks at all the pieces of the castle. I kneel down and grab her book bag and put her stuff inside. I zip up the book bag. I look at Brooke. She is sniffling, while looking at the broken pieces. "Are you okay?" She nods and wipes away the tears. She looks at me. "Yeah, it's just this special to me. And if it breaks, I feel I break."

Her words were so deep, and emotional. I thought I knew how she is feeling, but no. Her problem is much worse. I see a plastic bag right next to her and I pick it up. I pick up all the pieces of the broken castle and put it inside. I tie up the bag, and hand it to Brooke.

"Here." She grabs the bag, and stands up. "Uh oh.", she says as she looks out at the distance. I quickly stand up and turn around. The bus is gone. "Great.", I say to myself as I walk towards my stuff. "Austin, I am so sorry. This all my fault.", Brooke says as she walks towards me, with her things in hand. I shake my head. "It isn't. I knew I shouldn't have come." I pick up my stuff and walk away. "No, Austin. We will go to California. We are in Alabama. We can take another bus.", she says as she follows me. "It's not that easy.", I say. "But we can at least try. You need to see Ally. I need to...go to California." I turn around and look at her. Tears stained her eyes. I sigh, and shake my head. "I'm going home." I turn around and walk away.

"How much does Ally mean to you?", Brooke says. I stop and turn around. "What?" Brooke walks towards me. "How much does Ally mean to you?", she says, louder and slower.

"Ally means a lot to me. I would do anything for Ally." She nods. "Then, why are you turning back? Why are you going back to Miami?", she says as tears are about to fall. "Because-" I stop myself.

Why am I leaving? Why am I turning back?

"I don't know." She shakes her head. "Don't give up on a journey that just began." I shake my head. "Let's go find a bus station." She smiles. I turn around and walk away. I stop, and look at Brooke with my eyebrows raised. "You don't where the bus station is, do you?", she says. I smile. She sighs. "There's one around the corner." She begins to walk away. I follow her. "How do you know these stuff?" She smiles. "Well, I observe. That's how I knew you were different, Mister Moon." I smile. "You are quite different, too, Miss..." She laughs and shakes her head. "I told you, last names aren't important.", she says as she turns the corner and begins to walk towards a building with buses parked in front of it. "Yes, they are. They tell the difference between a different person." She laughs as she opens the front doors. "You are such a child." She walks in. I nod. "Thank you!", I says as I follow. She shakes her head and walk towards a counter.

No one is in this place, but for me, Brooke, and a woman in her thirties, who is behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you, too?", the woman says. "Well, ummm...we want the next bus to California. One way. Or two ways. Either one is fine.", Brooke says. The woman nods, and begins to look at her computer. She begins typing things down. She shakes her head. "The next one is on Friday.", the woman says. "Friday? No, we need one now!", Brooke exclaims. The woman shakes her head. "I am so sorry. There's nothing we can do." Brooke laughs. "Nothing, you can do. Ha! There are twelve buses outside. Twelve! And none of them is going to California today? I bet none of them are going anywhere!", Brooke says. I look at Brooke, and raise my eyebrows. She freaking out. Her breathing is rapid. "Brooke, calm down." She shakes her head. "I can't!" I look at the woman at the counter. "Are sure there is nothing you can do?" She shakes her head. "I am sorry." I groan. "Listen, you lovely couple can stay here, until the next bus." Brooke's and my eye widen. "We aren't not a couple! Zero chance! Absolutely not! Nope!", we say in unison.

The woman nods. "Okay, my bad. It's that you kind of look like one." Brooke shakes her head. "Well, we aren't." Brooke walks away. I look at the woman. She sighs. "There is a car rental, down the block. You can go there." I nod. "Thanks." I walk outside, and find Brooke pacing back and forth. "Well, that was interesting.", I say as I walk towards her. She stops pacing and looks at me. She nods. "Yeah, I think I was having a panic attack.", she says. "You think?" She shakes her head. "Fine, I was. Happy?" I shake my head.

She groans. "What do we do now?" I sigh. "The woman says there is a car rental down the block." Brooke nods. "Okay." We walk towards the sidewalk. We look around. "Which way?", I ask. Brooke points behind me. "That way." I look behind me. "How do you know?" She walks passed me. "The girl, right there, she is holding up a sign that says Dennis' Car Rental." I nod and follow her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Brooke and I walk towards the girl with the sign. "Excuse me?", Brooke says. "Yes?", the girl says. She has red hair and was about Brooke's height. "I am going inside.", I say. Brooke nods. I walk in. The place is pretty small. Posters of cars and discounts are plastered on the walls. There was a counter in the back of the place. There sat a guy around my age, with red hair. He wore bright clothes, that didn't match at all. I walk towards him. "Hello! Welcome to Dennis' Car Rental!", he says as he sees. "I need a car.", I say. He nods. "Okay! There are no cars available." I frown. "What?", I say. Brooke runs in. "Did you- Dezmond Hatfield Wade.", Brooke says. I look at Brooke. She is frowning. "Brooke Lynn Santiago.", I hear the guy, who apparently is named Dezmond. "Just call me Brooke, Dez." Dez? What a weird name.

I look at the both of them. "You two know each other?" They both nod. "He was one of my best friends, I told you about. Like Ally.", she says, still glaring at him. "Wait, Ally? As is Ally Dawson?" Brooke nods. "He knows her." Dez looks at me. "You know Ally? I haven't heard of her since I was fourteen." I nod. "She's getting married.", Brooke says. "Married? Ha!", he says. He looks at the both of us. "You're not kidding. Wait, so you need a car so you can see Ally, before she gets married?" I nod.

"No, I need it to go to California. He needs it to go to see Ally in California.", Brooke says. "Brooke, he doesn't have a car available.", I say. Her eyes widen. "Dez! I need a car! Now!" He shakes his head. "Eight years, and still the same Brooke." Brooke clinches her fist. She takes deep breathes. "Okay, Dez, please?" He sighs. "I have one more car. My car. You can use it, unless..." Brooke's eyes widen. "What?!" Dez smiles. "I come with you two." Brooke shakes her head. "No." Dez sighs. "Then, welcome to Alabama." Brooke sighs. "Fine, but no being Dez." Dez frowns. "What is that suppose to mean?" Brooke smiles. "I don't think you want to know." Dez sighs. "Let's get going!", I say. "Yeah!", Dez yells. He walks around the counter. He leads us out of the place. "DiDi, I will be back in about a week.", Dez says to the the red-headed girl, whose name is DiDi. DiDi groans. "Do I have to work here, alone? Because you promised, dad that we will work here together. And I don't want to work here.", DiDi says. Dez sighs. "I'll give you a hundred dollars when I come home." DiDi smiles. "Pleasure doing business with you, big brother." Dez nods and walks away. He quickly stops. "Oh, and if they ask, I am with my alpaca." I frown. Okay, he's quite weird. DiDi groans. "I use that same excuse all the time." Dez nods. "And they believe you. Now, come on Brooke, and...the guy." He begins to walk towards a blue mini-van. Brooke and I follow. "A mini-van?", Brooke says laughing. Dez sighs. "It was my mom's!" Brooke shakes her head, and opens the front passenger's door. I open the back door. I go inside and sit. I close the door, and put on my seat belt. Dez gets in the driver's seat. Brooke looks at Dez. "Aren't you going to pack?" Dez shrugs. "I travel a lot. Got an extra suitcase full of clothes in the trunk." Brooke nods. Dez starts the engine. He quickly begins to drive. I look out the window and see DiDi waving.

"So, Brooke, who's the guy?", Dez quickly asks. Brooke frowns and looks at Dez. "His name is Austin." He nods. "How long have you known him?", Dez asks. "A day. We met yesterday." Dez quickly stops the car. He looks at me and Brooke.

"You're telling me that you are hanging out with a guy you just met yesterday?" Brooke and I nod. "Yes.", Brooke says. "How do you even trust him?", Dez asks. Brooke rolls her eyes. "Because I do." Dez sighs. "Answer me Brooke. Why do you trust him?!", he exclaims. "Because he is looking for Ally! Ally left him! He is Bubble Boy! An outcast! He never had REAL friends!", Brooke yells with tears in her eyes. I look at Brooke and raise my eyebrows. "Are you okay?", I ask. She shakes her head. "Not at all." She look at Dez. "Dez, just drive please. And don't say a word." Dez nods, and begins to drive once again. I lean back and look out the window.

Dez. Unable to trust. Parents own car rental. Works alone. Travels a lot.

_The Loner_. Basically.


End file.
